Turning Page
by Alexandermylove
Summary: Takes place after the events of CoHF. Alec and Magnus have been living together for a month but things are still a bit awkward between them. Maybe a walk, some ripped clothes, and a bag of mango slices is exactly what they need to break any lingering tension between them. (Malec fluff!)


**Holy crap It's been a while since I've posted anything. For that I'm really sorry but school has been kicking my ass. **

**Anyway...new fluffy oneshot for you guys. Magnus and Alec have only been back together for about a month so they are still a bit awkward around each other (and by they I mean Alec). **

**I don't really know how else to describe it so it's looking like you're just going to have to read it: **

* * *

It had been a month since Alec had moved into Magnus' apartment. And things were still just a tiny- okay maybe a lot- awkward on Alec's end of things.

Things with Magnus weren't bad, they just felt _new_. As new as day one when Magnus had given Alec his first kiss pressed up against the wood of his front door. Alec wouldn't give up Magnus for the world- he had even said as much a month ago- he just wished they could move past this awkward phase in their relationship.

They were finally back together. After all the crap that they had been through, after they had broken up, and literally been to hell and back they were finally boyfriends again.

It hadn't been under the best conditions that Alec had moved in: to get some well needed distance between himself and his parents but Magnus had accepted him anyway.

And things had worked out.

For the most part.

At first- even though they were officially a couple, and one they now lived together- they had no idea how to act around each other.

The sleeping situation had started out a bit rough.

The first night he had moved in Alec didn't know how close or how far away from Magnus he should stay. Would they cuddle? Or did cuddling have to wait for another day when they had been together longer?

He lay down close enough to touch Magnus if he wanted to but still far enough away so that they weren't actually touching at all.

They had stayed like that for a while, not touching, staring into each others eyes, Alec biting his lip in nervousness.

"Are you okay?" Magnus finally broke the silence. The warlock reached out a brown hand and ran it down the length of Alec's cheek. "You seem tense." Magnus commented.

Alec leaned into the warlock's touch, turning his face toward the palm and kissing the skin there.

"I'm fine." He tried to sound more reassuring than he felt.

Magnus furrowed his dark brows for a moment before saying, "Then come here. You're too far away." Magnus' free hand caught the boy's waist and his other hand moved to Alec's shoulder, pulling the shadowhunter closer until Alec practically fell into his chest.

Alec did go rigid with surprise for a second but as soon as he heard the beautiful _thump thump thump _of his boyfriend's heart he relaxed against the warm skin and fell asleep almost instantly.

But besides from the whole 'bed situation' it still felt like Magnus' loft, instead of _theirs- _if that made any sense at all. Alec still felt like a guest. The only possessions that he had been able to add to the space was his meager wardrobe- which barely took up any space in Magnus' gigantic closet- his bow and arrows, his stele, and a couple of books that Alec had taken from the Institute's library when he was Max's age and never returned.

He sometimes still found himself tiptoeing around and being extra careful around things that he had dubbed '_solely Magnus_''. Leaving space between himself and the vanity had come naturally enough since he wanted nothing to do with all the pots of glitter and makeup Magnus kept there.

But he also felt uncomfortable going into Magnus' closet for fear of messing up any kind of organization that his boyfriend might have and hadn't told him about, even though he had observed Magnus disappearing into the large space and throwing his clothes around with what seemed like no regard for where they fell one could never know.

His reaction to the kitchen was similar. Magnus, even though he was 400 years old had never really learned how to cook, so the kitchen was more of a decoration rather than a room where food was made so Alec didn't know his jurisdiction there either.

Even the coffee machine, it was a different one from the one he remembered, that had once been the one thing that he knew he could use however he pleased left him feeling like he needed permission just to touch it.

In fact, the morning after he had moved in he had done as much and Magnus had furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment before he reassured Alec that he was free to use anything he wished.

Alec hadn't felt very reassured.

Magnus had told him he had free reign in the apartment- _their _apartment now but he just couldn't beat back his feelings of discomfort.

* * *

Alec unlocked the front door to the loft and stepped in before closing it again. He was still facing the door as he peeled his sweaty shirt away from his body and over his head. He heard a low whistle from the other side of the room and instantly felt his skin turn a bright crimson color.

"Name of the angel, Magnus!" He self consciously ran a hand through his hair that was probably sticking up like porcupine spikes.

He started to turn but before he could finish the action two caramel arms wrapped around his middle and his back was leaning against Magnus' front. The warlock pressed a warm kiss to his exposed throat.

"What darling? It's not my fault that you're absolutely gorgeous."

Alec was about the same color as a lobster by this point. Magnus ran his hand over Alec's stomach causing the boy's heart to beat so fast and hard he was sure Magnus could feel it.

"What do you say we go for a walk today, hmm?" Magnus' voice purred in his ear. Alec swallowed hard and tried to formulate an answer but his head was all foggy from his boyfriend being so close.

"Can I put on a shirt first?" Were the first words that managed to escape his lips.

Magnus let out an almost surprised sounding chuckle against the shorter boy's pale skin.

"Of course you can, love."

Alec turned around and ended up meeting golden green cat eyes. Which only resulted in flustering him even more. Magnus raised an eyebrow and smiled down at him.

"Go on."

He moved away from the circle of Magnus' arms and tumbled away from the taller man, practically running to the bedroom.

He tried not to think too much as he opened the closet. He quickly threw on the first black shirt that his hand touched and then threw on one of his sweaters over it.

When he got back into the living room he found Magnus leaning up against the front door.

If he wanted things to be less awkward he needed to work on it right?

He tried to keep eye contact the whole time, tried to keep his skin complexion a normal shade- and it worked until he was directly in front of the Warlock. Magnus winked at him causing him to blush and cast his eyes down to the floor. Magnus quickly grabbed his hand and placed a kiss to his temple before pulling Alec through the door.

* * *

Their walk went by without incident. At times there was silence, not completely comfortable but getting there, and at other times it was filled with small tidbits about how their days were going so far and what they had to do later. Magnus was done with clients for the day but demon activity was still through the roof after the whole 'all shadowhunters report to Alicante leaving the world without it's protectors/ no one to kill demons' thing so it was looking like another ten hour patrol.

At first Alec had no idea where Magnus was leading him but after turning into the familiar, dark, rundown alley Alec knew where his boyfriend had in mind. They walked past the graffitied walls until they reached the staircase. And when they got to the top they were standing on the Brooklyn Bridge.

Alec looked around him, taking it all in for it's beauty. He must have looked a bit starstruck because suddenly Magnus' voice was speaking directly into his ear. "Please don't tell me you've never been on the Brooklyn Bridge before!"

Alec laughed. He wasn't completely clueless about _everything_. "No-no-I have. It's just that every other time, I was running across it with Jace and never really took the time to look around."

Magnus sighed and let out an exasperated, "Shadowhunters." Under his breath before continuing to tug Alec along again.

It was a combination of his training and curiosity that made him try to observe every tiny little detail from the cars, to the huge crowd of people making the same journey that he was to the bridge itself.

And it was because of this that he spotted them while they were still a good couple minutes away. At first they had just looked like random bulges, imperfections in the bridge, but upon closer inspection he saw that they were not part of the original design but add ons.

Locks, ribbons, strings, pieces of paper, headphones, were tied onto the railings of the bridge.

Alec didn't realize that he had stopped and was staring at the multicolored add ons until Magnus' voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"Alright I have an idea- but this is going to be a one time occurrence considering that I love my clothes far too much but I just so happen to love you more darling." Magnus smiled down at him and kissed his cheek. Alec was a bit confused but flattered by the compliment nonetheless. He blushed and a smile had started to spread on his own face but was soon cut off by the sound of ripping.

"Magnus! What are you-?"

"It's better if you don't question it, darling." Magnus said now holding a piece of glittery cloth ripped off from his own shirt.

Magnus then reached down to the sleeve of Alec's sweater, stuck his fingers into one of the holes at his elbow and there was another ripping sound. He looked down in alarm at his sleeve that was now hanging in shreds.

"By the angel! Magnus!" Alec practically yelled and looked up from his sweater to shoot his boyfriend a look. Said boyfriend looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter but quickly failed and the beautiful, musical sound poured out of his lips almost hysterically.

Alec normally would have gotten caught up in the sound but his irritation was stronger at this point.

Magnus finally calmed down and wiped a stray tear away from his eye. He smiled down sweetly at Alec and the boy felt his resolve start to crack under the golden green gaze.

"I'm sorry, love, but you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He placed a ring clad hand on Alec's face- the one that wasn't holding the ripped piece of his sweater- and brushed his thumb over the younger boy's cheekbone.

Alec melted while looking into Magnus' eyes and sighed. Okay, maybe Magnus was right and the holes should act as a sign for him to not continue to wear his sweaters.

Magnus tied the two pieces of fabric together- fabulous sparkly purple to raggedy faded black, more of a brownish gray now- together before moving closer to the bridge and tying it onto the metal.

When he was done the pieces of fabric fluttered together in the light wind.

Looking at them one would never know that they had just recently been added. They could have been up there for three minutes, three hours, or three years. And they would stay up there for as long as the bridge did.

Looking at those pieces made everything suddenly seem so simple. Both pieces of fabric had had a rough start and each had it's own jagged edges but in the end they were still tied together and still fluttered together in the wind. And he felt stupid for questioning every little thing in their new relationship because it was so simple. He and Magnus were tied together, they always would be.

Even after Alec died or the bridge finally collapsed in on itself- they always would be.

Alec leaned his head into the crook of Magnus' neck. "Thank you."

Magnus grabbed him quick around the waist and drew him closer. "What for?" He spoke against the raven hair.

"For being so amazing, and understanding and just perfect."

He felt the warlock smile, "Well I never turn down a chance to be called 'amazing' but the word 'perfect' leaves some pretty big shoes to fill. I would have settled for '_magnificent' _instead."

Alec laughed. Loud and clear and happy against Magnus' skin, feeling more comfortable than he had in a month.

* * *

They had settled down on one of the benches. Magnus' arm was around Alec's shoulder and Alec was leaning against him. He shifted slightly so that he could push the sleeve of his sweater back up past his elbow. Magnus caught the action and shot the shadowhunter a look.

"You know sweetheart, when I ripped your sleeve it was in the hopes that you would finally take off your sweater. Not continue to wear it anyway."

Alec blinked at the look that was currently being directed towards him. They looked at each other a bit longer before Alec grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head. He barely even got his hands out of the arm holes before he heard a snap and the sweater suddenly disappeared.

It was his turn to shoot Magnus a look.

"Where did you snap it to?"

"That's for me to know and for you to-" Magnus' voice trailed off as his eyes settled onto Alec's chest.

Alec quickly looked down. He was wearing a shirt that said ONE MILLION BUCKS spelled out in sequins.

It was the shirt Magnus had been wearing the day of their first kiss.

Alec ran a hand through his hair and tried to pretend like he didn't feel the blush slowly consuming what felt like his entire body.

Magnus placed a hand on his cheek, caressed it once and smiled sweetly, "You seem to be more comfortable going into the closet."

"I just grabbed the first black shirt I found." He admitted.

Magnus leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. "That's good."

* * *

They were leaving the bridge. Alec needed time to change into his gear and then walk to Manhattan to start his patrols with Jace and Izzy. As usual they ended up passing many street vendors who were trying to sell to the tourists. They were about to pass one that looked no different from all the others when Magnus suddenly stopped.

Street vendors were so common in New York that they had basically become part of the scenery for Alec, like signs or trees but apparently it wasn't the same for Magnus. Before he could fully register what was happening his boyfriend was pulling out his wallet and buying a plastic baggie full of mango slices. The woman offered him salt and hot sauce and Magnus helped himself to both.

Alec wrinkled his nose at the combination but didn't say anything as his boyfriend took a huge bite out of one of the slices. The warlock made a low sound of approval in the back of his throat before turning his attention back to Alec.

"You have to try this!" Before he was done with the sentence he was offering Alec the other half of the slice, holding it so close to his mouth that it was practically brushing his skin. He opened his mouth and took a small bite.

And found it that it was way better than he expected, spicy, salty, and unique in a way that he had never tasted before.

Magnus made to eat the rest of it but before he could, Alec caught his wrist and bit off most of the fruit leaving, only the tiny bit that was still held between Magnus' fingers.

Magnus looked scandalized for a moment, looking down at his boyfriend with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. The warlock opened his mouth to speak but before he could Alec leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Magnus tasted of mangoes and familiarity and acceptance and love and distinctly himself.

Alec would never grow tired of this man that was pressed up against him. Every moment spent with him would always be too short. But he couldn't wait to carve out the rest of his little eternity together with this beautiful, wild, amazing warlock.

In this moment and in every other moment to come.

They walked home- to _their_ home- with the taste of mangoes on their lips and love in their hearts.

* * *

**Leave me a review telling me what you thought! ;***

**-Alexandermylove **


End file.
